Season 2
iZombie was renewed for a second season on May 6, 2015 and was scheduled to air in the fall. The season aired on Tuesdays at 8/9 central, after The Flash, beginning on October 6, 2015 and ending with a two-hour finale on April 12, 2016. Synopsis Cast 'Series Regulars' * Rose McIver as Olivia Moore - (19/19) * Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux - (19/19) * Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti - (19/19) * Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite - (19/19) * David Anders as Blaine DeBeers - (17/19) 'Supporting Cast' * Bryce Hodgson as Don E - (15/19) * Jessica Harmon as Dale Bozzio - (13/19) * Leanne Lapp as Gilda - (13/19) * Andre Tricoteux as Chief - (11/19) * Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles - (10/19) * Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark - (9/19) * Greg Finley as Drake Holloway - (8/19) * Robert Salvador as Detective Cavanaugh - (7/19) * Eddie Jemison as Mr. Boss - (6/19) * Marci T. House as Lieutenant Devore - (5/19) * Kurt Evans as Floyd Baracus - (5/19) 'Guest Cast' * Andrea Savage as Vivian Stoll - (2/19) * Rober Knepper as Angus DeBeers - (2/19) * Ryan Bell as James Hahn - (1/19) * Darren Norris as Johnny Frost - (1/19) Spoilers/Notes *On April 20th it was revealed via Rahul Kohli's twitter that both seasons one and two will be available in Blue Ray on July 12th, 2016.(Source) *On March 31st, 2016: It was revealed that iZombie had been nominated at the 2016 Teen Choice Awards for ChoiceSciFiTVShow‬.(Source) *On May 1st, 2016 it was announced that iZombie is now available in the U.K. through Netflix.(Source) *On May 5th, 2016, it was revealed that Michael Wale (who was in charge of cinematography for the episode Zombie Bro) had been nominated for a Leo for Best cinematography in a dramatic series. (Source) **And on this same day (May 5th, 2016) it was also revealed that Amber Trudeau, Malin Sjostrom, Corey Roberts and Rebekah Bak were nominated for a Leo for Best Make-Up in a Dramatic Series for the episode Method Head .(Source) *On May 28th, 2016, it was revealed that the iZombie Make Up Team won a Leo for said work on the aforementioned episode. https://twitter.com/RobThomas/status/736969364033806336 *Rob Thomas revealed that as of May 1st, 2016, iZombie is now available in the U.K. (Source) Storylines Olivia Moore: TBD Clive Babineaux: TBD Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti: TBD Blaine DeBeers: TBD Major Lilywhite: TBD Episodes Media Promos IZombie Comic Con Panel - Season 2, Rose McIver, David Anders, Rahul Kohli, Robert Buckley IZombie - Comic-Con 2015 Highlight Reel IZombie Panel San Diego Comic-Con 2015 2015 Comic-Con Roundtable Interview Rose McIver (iZombie) This Fall on The CW The CW IZombie State of Dead Trailer The CW IZombie Robert Buckley Season 2 Interview The CW IZombie David Anders Season 2 Interview The CW IZombie Rose McIver Season 2 Interview The CW IZombie Rahul Kohli Season 2 Interview The CW IZombie Malcolm Goodwin Season 2 Interview The CW IZombie Brain Teaser The CW Suit Up with The CW Promo (HD)|2016 National Superhero Day! IZombie Interview at Comic-Con 2015 - TVLine Rose McIver & David Anders - iZombie Panel - Emerald City Comic Con 2016 IZOMBIE Season 2 Highlight Reel Comic-Con® 2016 WBSDCC IZombie Season 2 Comic-Con® Recap The CW This Fall on The CW The CW-0 Official Images Izo FULL.png CISlYBhWcAAFa9H.png CJqHKhLUkAAGleq.jpg CJqZ2zdUcAALaI9.jpg CJqe9M9UkAAA4Bs.jpg CN6iJaiUEAAVVPo.png CQCCKlUUAAALZoa.png Izoavi.jpg Izoblain.jpg Izoclive.jpg Izoliv-.jpg Izomajor.jpg Izombie-s2-dvd-1-179779.JPEG 13237602 10154160853392436 1838081255272707581 n.jpg 13083108 343321952458248 8682109408942820748 n.jpg 2016-07-08 0728.png 2016-07-09 0952.png 13754580 360260144097762 1456997876366407017 n.jpg Cu1IeudUMAE85EG.jpg Cq-hssBXYAEyskc.jpg BTS: IZombieBTSSeason204.png BTSSeason203.png Season2BTS02.png BTSSeason201.png 2016-07-08 0728 001.png CkxXkm6UUAAizde.jpg 2016-07-09 0953.png 2016-07-09 0952 001.png 2016-07-09 0951 001.png 2016-07-09 0951.png 2016-07-09 0950.png Download.png 2016-08-19 0830.png 2016-08-19 0829.png 2016-08-19 0828 001.png 2016-08-19 0828.png 2016-08-19 0827.png Cr4JICqUEAAJ tE.jpg IzombieProxy.jpg CuebXHZVUAEez1a.jpg Category:IZombie TV Series Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:The CW Category:Seasons